Single- and double-hung sash windows are common window designs for homes and offices. Transparent glazing (such as glass or some other transparent barrier) may be used in the construction of these windows held within a frame. This transparency allows passersby to very easily see any indoor activity that takes place, creating privacy concerns for occupants. Sash windows in particular comprise two parts or sashes, each containing glazing. The sashes overlap slightly within a frame. In a hung sash window, one sash is placed above the other within the frame. In a single hung sash window, one sash moves relative to the other, while the other is fixed. In a double hung sash window, both sashes may move.
Many devices have been conceived to deflect prying eyes. Curtains, blinds, shutters, and window films all work to obstruct the line of sight of an outsider. However, these devices often require professional installation to work properly and safely, which translates to added labor cost on top of already high material costs.
Curtains, blinds, and shutters suffer an additional disadvantage, in that when they are drawn, they impair the influx of natural light and greatly reduce the air circulation of a room even when the window is open. Moreover, they can be difficult to clean in place.
Window films are also deficient because they only preserve privacy when the window is shut. Alternatively, to achieve some ventilation while maintaining privacy, occupants of an enclosed space may line the gap of an open window with objects such as potted plants. This is a flawed solution, however, as it not only still impedes the flow of fresh air into the space, but may also compromise the decor of the space.
There is therefore a need for a privacy screen for single- and double-hung sash windows that is cost-effective and easy to install and remove without sophisticated tools or acumen, and efficiently allows both the ventilation through an open window and the entry of natural light without sacrificing the privacy of the occupant.